Good old highschool
by nomduplume4
Summary: Annabeth moves to a small town in Montana, meets Percy Jackson. See how he handles her problems. Please criticize and suggest subjects for future chapters. Warning contains coarse language, violence and suicide and maybe drugs and alcohol.
1. Good old highschool

Chapter one

POV Annabeth

Let me introduce myself my name is Annabeth Marry Chase I'm 16 years old and I just moved here from San Francisco. It's not as bad as you think you see I have no friends there I was always alone there, we moved to Montana because my dad got a job here. I have 2 brothers Bobby and Matthew, well step brothers but they're still brothers never the less. My dad remarried after divorcing my real mom Athena, to a woman named Susan. She's nice and all but she's not mom.

"Annabeth rise and shine today's your first day of school!"

My mom said (Susan) oh no I thought to myself this is where I get bullied but I go anyway because I would need a reason to stay home. I come down the flight of stairs in my school uniform form my last school. The face my mom made was hilarious she said "why are you wearing that?" and I replied "To see their reactions." The real reason was to see who's going to bully me for the year.

POV Percy

I was already in the office. School hasn't even started. I was told a I had two choices ether detention for a month or show the school and be nice to some new girl I choose the second choice go figure. But they all ready knew I was going to choose that I always show the new kids around mostly girls. Guys prefer girls to show them around.

The girl I have to show around entered the school she was b-e-a-utiful. When I saw her I heard California girls from the beach boy. She was wearing a shirt and a tie and a skirt. Through the window I saw she was tripped by Drew her books were on the wet, cold and hard pavement. She entered the office to get her schedule. I already had mine.

"Annabeth Chase I'm look-"

She was cut off by the principal he said "we've been waiting for you. The young man we choose for you to show you your classes is Percy Jackson he has about as dry as schedule as you."

With that he gave her the schedule and a lock for a locker. I was about to introduce myself when Drew entered she immediately pushed Annabeth into the wall.

I heard Annabeth say "Lay off me bitch!" clearly she's dealt with bullies.

Drew was about to say something to Annabeth and believe me it wouldn't have been sugar and spice and everything nice. Then she saw me.

"Oh-Percy already in the office are we? I was thinking that maybe we could see a movie this weekend or something."

I simply replied "why would I go out with a bitch like you? It certainly isn't because you're nice."

"Because I'm gorgeous!"

"She isn't vain at all is she?" I said to Annabeth she smiled it was beautiful. It was the first time I got a real good look at her she had sterling gray eyes long curly blond hair in two ponytails for whatever reason.

"Come on lets go." Annabeth said to me.

"Oh who the bitch now?" Drew spat out at Annabeth

I didn't think Annabeth was going to be able to hold her frustration much longer so I open the office door and said "Come on you can't teach old dogs new tricks."

The moment we left the office I said "let's see your schedule." She showed it to me and I said "Good we have the almost the same as me I have marine bio instead of architecture. So why did you move to lonely Montana."

"My dad got a job here and I could use a change of schools." She hesitated on the last part.

"Why do you need a change of schools?"

"I get bullied a lot."

"Why?"

"Be-because I'm I'm ugly." She said at faint whisper.

"Why would you say that?" I practically screamed

"Because guys remind me all the time!"

"Who?" I wanted to tell her she was damn right gorgeous but I think she would take it the wrong way

She changed the subject with "Where do I get my locker?"

I said "We're not done with that subject and we get to pick our lockers."

"Where are the lockers furthest from the poplars?"

"Nowhere you've got the crowd that I hang with and you've got Drew's crowd."

"Where's your locker?"

After she picked the last locker, next to mine, it was close to the office since we got called there a lot.

POV Annabeth

Drew she was bitch she and she hide behind a wall of makeup god I hate her soooo much though she was way prettier then me. The moment I saw her I knew we we're going to be enemies. Percy he's nice and very good looking he had dark green eyes black hair and an athletic build he defiantly played sports and he's about 6 foot 2 but that's beside the point. Why would he ever want to go out with and ugly girl like me? When he said "you know we don't have to wear uniforms." I thought he was going to make fun of me but he didn't which I thought was nice and the way he reacted when I told him I was bullied. Now I'm off to physics with Percy. Nothing happened in the class the teachers name was Mr Green. On the way back some jerks knocked the books of my hands. Then Percy did the unexpected he pickup the biggest of the three of them by the collar and said "Hey next time how about pick on someone your own size." Then threw him into the lockers across the hall. Then the guy got up to go sucker punch Percy only Percy turned around and punched him in the gut but it was hard enough to knock the guy clean out. The other two guys did do anything but they apologized to me and pickup my books and gave them back to me.

After we walked a way I asked Percy "Why did you do that?"

"Because you need to be seen as a person not a play toy."

"Thanks! What class do we have next?"

"Gym with coach Gleeson."

"By the way what sports do you play?"

"I tried out for gymnastics, track and basketball but I quit them though and don't ask why." I got bullied into quitting. "Percy why do you care if I get bullied?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stuck up for me. I've been bullied in front of guys before and never before has one said that's "enough" or "come guys let get go." And never ever before has a guy put up his dukes for me. I want to know why you did."

"I did it for Nico's sister she made me promise that if I ever saw a person being bullied I was to help them any way possible." It wasn't a lie I did promise that to Breanica. "You're not suicidal are you?"

She bit her lip I knew the answer. "Annabeth I want to make you a deal. If you ever need help Call my cell phone any time any where I always have it on, if you can't reach me call Nico and if you can't reach him, call Thaila and if you don't reach her call her brother Jason. If your having a bully problem tell me I'm handle it. Do not let it bottle up! Ok?" I handed her the sheet of paper with the phone numbers.

She said "But I don't know any of them."

"You don't need to just tell them that I gave their number to you they'll know why. And if you just need to talk call the number anyway."

"What's the other end of the deal?"

"The other end is that you got to offer the same to us. See sometimes it's not enough to talk to cousins you need someone with an outside opinion in order to get things straight."

"Don't you guys get bullied for doing that? Because that's how I got bullied at my first school."

"No not really we usually find a way to avoid that."

"How's that?"

"Well, me and Jason have the football, basketball and Hockey teams backing us. Nico has the Drama Club and Thals has our friends there all part of it now."

In the Gym

"Listen up Cupcakes!" Coach practically screamed "Were playing Basketball if I so much as hear a "oh come on coach." I'll fail the whole class and you'll have to answer to the whole school why did there Half back fail gym. Now were going to have 2 captains Percy and Rico. Percy you've got the call."

Heads I said and It turned up heads I get first pick. "Annabeth!" everyone was looking at me.

She just walked up to the side that I was on my nest pick was Jason I don't know why Rico (jerk) didn't pick him Jason's good at basketball

We played for some time and then Drew and Annabeth almost got in to a fist fight but I interfered.

Rico piped up and said "Why be a kill joy Pissy all that's happening is Drew and a S-L-U-T getting in to a fight it's not like you've never fought in your life." Just then Annabeth ran up and nailed him in the nose and broke it bad, but didn't knock him out. He countered Annabeth and punched her on the cheek and then puched her in the in the stomach hard enough she caught air she went about three feet in the air. By the way this has all happened in about 5 seconds. When Rico was about to give her anthor punch. I taped him on the head he turned around and said "I'll be with you in one second I just need to give the slut a punch." I spat on his head I heard the rest of the student go "OOOOOO!" he tried to punch me and he did but I countered with an upper Cut he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes unconscious too.

"Jackson why can't I leave the room for ten seconds to get an peace of raw meat for Rico and I come back and Annabeth is out cold and so is Rico what the hell happened." I was about to answer when drew blamed it all on me.

"Thank you drew now you have detention for a month trying to say that Jackson punched Annabeth. HA! Nice try. Percy please take miss Chase to the infirmary and hears the peace of raw meat for your eye see you at practice and if Annabeth should wake up tell her she's in cheerleading and first practice is afterschool. If she doesn't want to go out for cheerleading I'll have to tell Athena that her daughter Annabeth doesn't want to be a cheerleader."

"As cheer captain I refuse to have her on the Cheer team."

"Then Quit. The football team would be happier. Hurry up Jackson and take her to the Infirmary already."


	2. Chapter 2 After School

Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the late update but hey it's summer and I don't think there well be another update this month sorry.

POV Annabeth

I woke up from a painful sleep in Percy's arms he was take me somewhere.

"What happened?" I asked

"Your awake? Oh you're on the cheerleading team."

"what! You're kidding me right?"

"Nope"

"And if I don't join?

"Something about he'll tell Athena that you're refusing to join the cheer team."

"Ha! My mom doesn't care, but I'm going to join because I've always wanted to see the world from a different point of view not just a nerds."

"You're a nerd?"

"Ya that's what the guys at my old school called me." She said almost to herself.

Ding, Ding

"Lunch I guess." Percy said right after the bell

"Why did you pick me for the first round?"

"Because I figured I had to pick a girl I masa well pick one who will play and be an asset. We won what are you complaining about? You're joining the basketball team. You got lunch?"

"Errrrr. No, I was going to buy it from the cafeteria."

"Ok I'll be at the table at the far end."

"Ok oh Percy why do you have a raw piece of meat on your eye?"

"I got punched in the eye."

When I got to my seat I just sat down when a bowl of soup came down on my head. I turn around to see Drew standing there

"Oh sorry there hon." Though she didn't sound sorry. "But your hair was dirty and we don't accept unclean here."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed with that I punched Drew or would have if Percy hadn't taken the punch for her. "Why did you take that punch for her?"

"Drew! Office now!" The principal screamed I was finding it kind of hard to take him seriously because he was an inch shorter than me and I'm like 5'3. So ya.

"She was going to punch me." She said in defence

"NO she wasn't!" Percy said in my defence "I toke that punch so you wouldn't have detention that would look bad one day of school and one month worth of detention." He said in a hush voice.

"Thanks."

"OH Annabeth this is Thaila, Nico Jason, Luke, Piper, Leo, Charley Beckendorf but everyone calles him Beckendorf other then and Silena. Nico, Jason, Piper and Leo are in our grade and Thaila Luke Beckford and Selena are seniors. Thals piper and selena are all on the cheerteam as well." Ladies and germs this is Annabeth."

Thals was the first to speak "Hey Perc why did you take that punch? She deserved it."

"Why do you think." Percy sharply replied

"Hmmm, because you have a crush on Annabeth."

I don't know who's face was redder his or mine. The table laughed but it wasn't at you it was more with you even if you aren't laughing

Line break **************************************

End of school & football practice

POV Percy

I was tying my shoe when Jason walks by with Thals and Piper. "Hey any of you need a left?"

"Perc I'm driving not Thals." Jason replied

"Good she drives like a mad woman. Hey have you seen Annabeth?"

"No she left quickly she said she had to go somewhere." Piper said

"Thanks."

I was walking to my pickup truck it was a 1991 Chevy 1500 Bleu. When drew walked up to me and said as slutty as she could "Can you give me a left?"

"Nope"

"But you could give a left to Jason piper and Thals?"

"Yeap." I said popping the P.

"Why not me?"

"They didn't spill hot soup on my friend. That's why."

"OH you love me that's why you toke that punch for me."

"Then why is it I'm not giving you a ride?"

I was driving listening to Hendrix's Purple haze when I see a familiar blonde walking on the Highway. I pull over to the side of the road. I stick my head out the window and yell to the girl. "Hey Annabeth need a ride?"

"Ya I could. Would you know where the Blowfis house is?"

"Ya I'm headed there now. Get in it's about five miles from here and you've walked about 3."

She got in. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I was in California once I went to school there I was ran into some Bullies and got beat up. When some blonde girl with beautiful gray eyes stopped them but I think they picked on her after that. I thought you would like to know what it felt like for someone who didn't know you at all give you a helping hand. How does it feel?"

"Feels nice. Thanks. Are you going to stop being nice?" she said a little harshly

"Why would I do that? All I was doing was answering your question."

"Because I'm not popular and it's what the guys at my school would do. Percy you just missed the address!"

"No I didn't."

"Yesyoudid!" she said in one word.

"No I didn't."

"Yes..." she was smile at this point of the argument."

"No I think I would know if I miss my own ranch." I cut her off.

"You live on a ranch?"

"Yeap! My dad grew up on it. Why are you coming to my house again?"

"MY mom my real one said she had to pay visit to some old friends." There was somewhat of an edge to that last line.

I pulled in to the drive way

"So what you and your mother not get along?" she gave me the perfect death glare. It was cute in scary kind of way.

"Let's say I have little love for her. I ran way when I was 7 she found me 2 weeks later and she was disappointed that I ran away." She snarled at me. I laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?" she looked like she was working hard at holding together.

"You snarled at me. That's why I was laughing. And I know what it's like to have a bad relationship with a parent."

"Who do you have bad relationship with your dad?"

"No he's dead. It was my step dad not this one but a different one. I'm not going to talk about it what's in the past stays in the past."

I parked the car and opened Annabeth's door now your think oh I'm such a gentleman well I'm not. The door is hard to open something to do with the lock. I have to get Beckendorf to look at it.

When Annabeth gets out of the truck I see her mom and immediately I'm seeing if there's anything I've done wrong.

The first thing Athena said was "How long of a detour did you take, Perseus Jackson?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because you look exactly like you father did at 16. Do you know where I can find your father?"

"Ya at the bottom of the pacific ocean." I snarled at her I probably shouldn't have but I have being compared to someone who I have only a handful of memories on.

"Sorry to hear that how long ago?"

"9 years. Sorry for snarling at you but I hate being compared to my dad at all times when I visit my uncles all I hear is that I look like him or I play hockey and football like he used to."

"Tell me percy did your dad teach you to fight?"

"Ya! Please don't tell my mom she doesn't approve of me getting into fights. Why do you care?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Annabeth how was your first day at school what happened to the eye Percy and your cheek Annabeth."

I answered first "I got hit in football."

Then Annabeth answered "I fell in cheerleading."

Athena just laughed "Please save your lies for the other parents I know what a cross looks like and so does your father by the way Percy your dad would have wanted you to have his state championship ring for boxing he gave it to me after he won."

"I knew my dad won a state champion ships in football no wan has ever told me that he had one in boxing."

"He won two in boxing and a national championship in football and boxing. Notre Dame offered him a starting line in football. So Annabeth did Percy protect you?"

"Why would I need to have protection?" Annabeth said dryly

"You don't need it but don't fight it because if Percy is half as much like his dad he wouldn't let anyone pick on you. And no football player gave Poseidon a black eye. That's a punch for sure. And moving to a new school does not erase the past. I got phone calls from the school saying you were being bullied."

"And you didn't do anything about it!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth, dear try to understand."

"No I don't understand!"

"Annabeth, you could have gone to the principal anytime you know that. But you didn't your pride got in the way it well be your down fall."

This goes on for some time Annabeth was fuming mad at her mom. The argument stops when Annabeth get freaked out when my horse sneaks up on her.

"What the hell is that Percy?" she screamed.

"That's blackjack." I said after laughing.

"I can see that thank you. What breed? He's beautiful."

"He's a Canadian horse. He likes you. Want to have a ride?"

"I don't know Percy I can't ride and he has no saddle."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually I would love a ride."

"Ok hop on."

"Hop on? There no saddle."

"You can ride bareback you know."

"Who do you want to ride Blackjack or Jade who is a bay colored."

"Bay colored?"

"Reddish brown coat with black tail and main." Boy I sound smart.

"Here take Jade she is usually a nice easy ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV Annabeth

Riding came naturally well getting on without a saddle was a trick and a half

"Need some help?"

"No I got it." I said as I pulled myself up. Percy whistled and this big dog came running out. it was massive it was the size of a miniature pony and look like a bear. "What kind of dog is that it's huge."

"It's a Bouvier des Flandres. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary."

Why did you call her that?

"Because she burnt down my old apartment."

"Hey Percy I want to make a deal with you. If you teach me to ride a horse I'll help you with school." I asked after an hour or two of riding around.

"What how do you know that I need help with school?"

"Because I overheard the principal say he wanted you to have a tutor." I said nervously

He chuckled "Ya I guess I could use the help with the subjects I mean I have all the subjects that all the smart people take. But it's not because I'm bad a school that the principal wants me to have a tutor."

"Well we have the same classes so I could help you if you want."

"I don't think you need riding lessons."

"But I need a horse to ride and I don't want to do it alone."

How about this I'll let you ride jade any time you want and you can try other horses when you're ready. Ok?"

Percy i have to offer something in return."

"Why do you? I'll tell you what you cook me some bleu cookie and we'll call it square."

"Bleu cookies? Percy I can't cook! All I can do is school." Percy was smiling.

"Ok I got it you can ride jade any time you want if you join the basketball, gymnastics and track team."

No I will not play all those sports. Percy I'm 5 foot 3 some of those girls are 5 11.

"At less try out for them. Deal?"

"Yes! And Percy thanks for everything."

"Annabeth!" my mom called

"I'm by the stables." I called back

"Ok time to go."

"Bye Percy, see you tomorrow."

In the morning

By morning all the good feeling from yesterday is gone. I get dressed wearing a pair of jeans shorts they were two short for my taste but it was the only thing that was clean; I found a purple tank top and I ran for the bus. I just made it.

I enter the school and for the first time i realized that the school didn't have metal detectors. I walked down the halls I walk into the bathroom. When i'm done Rico comes in from behind me and pushed me against the door.

Hey Blondie how's the cheek? You look slutty if you wanted to get done all you had to do was stand on the curb."

How's the nose?" I retorted

He took me by the hair and slammed me against the door. When i fell the ground he kicked me in the stomach knocking the air out and then didn't stop. I was thinking what a crappy way to die. Eventually he shoves me in the stale but before he does he says " you want to get done?" he picks me up by the neck with one hand I want to scream but he's grip is too strong. His other hand undoes the top button on my shorts and then the zipper. The shorts slip off. Then he throw's me against the wall. He picks me up again much rougher now his hands moving up my top I wanted to scream but I couldn't I was passing out. My vision went black. I was losing a lot of blood and hope.

Percy POV

I was walking to my locker. When I heard a bang from the bathroom. It was loud then there was a slap sound then a cry of pain. So I went to check it out. I know you probably think what a pervert but it didn't sound good whatever was going on in there. I walk in and I see Rico and some blonde girl. His legs around her hips on the floor. She looked pretty beet up there was a pool of blood. Just then her eyes went behind her head. She was out like a light. "Now what Rico? Do you continue raping her or just leave her unconscious?"

"Want to join Percy?"

"No but your going to be sorry if you don't leave her alone."

He went to punch me but I saw his shoulder move so I got my guard up and to defended myself after he tried 3 or 4 punches he threw a hook I put my arm up which stopped it and jabbed him in center of the face breaking his nose. It was the first trick that my dad taught me. Then I went for the ribs after a few punches I heard a crack then finally I knocked him out with an uppercut.

Shortly after the fight was over I went to check on the girl then I realized it was Annabeth she was still unconscious. She slowly grew conscious I kneeled down and she punched me in the eye. Shit that's going to be black tomorrow. she was bleeding she tried to run but she fell flat on her face.

she started to mutter "don't rape me please!"

"Annabeth it's me Percy I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down. Everything going to be ok."

Ring ring good no one well see Annabeth like this I thought to myself

"It's going to be ok. No one's going to hurt you again."

"Why aren't they?"

"Come on let's take you home."

"No not home anywhere but there."

"Ok I know the perfect spot."

I'm going to take her to the lake. no one goes there.


	4. Chapter IV promies

Chapter 4

Annabeth pov

One hell of a day, not even the second day and I'm relying on Percy to save me. Now he's taking me to the lake, I think I want to go home.

"Percy I want to go home."

"Ok." He started to turn around.

"Percy I don't want to go home." He started to chuckle.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The graveyard."

"Ok why there?

"I don't know." I was going to break down again. "Percy why did he do that to me?" Percy probably thinks I'm weak. I am weak!

"Why do people hurt each other? I think you should know this story." He stopped the car at the graveyard. "Did you know that I had a sister? Her name is Brooklyn. She had so much potential. She was murdered." Percy was inches away from crying.

"Why did they murderer her?"

"She was a witness to another murder one which our step dad did."

"Paul's a murderer?"

"No no no, it was another step dad named Gabe."

I look down a little embarrassed by what I had said and I see a tombstone it had written on it

Brooklyn Jackson

**AN: I'm not going to date the birth and death.**

There was a rose on top of the tombstone.

"Who puts the rose there?"

He didn't hear me he was looking on the horizon.

I was now thinking of my brother Malcolm and how he died.

Flash back pov Annabeth

10 years ago

I was about 6 years old Malcolm was 14.

Come on mal lets go I don't want to be late for the first day of school."

"Chill Annabeth you're not going to be late."

We were walking to school when we came to my school. I saw some bullies. But I didn't care. I was with my big brother. I was untouchable.

"Hey Annatech, where's my money?"

Malcolm spoke for me. "Leave her alone!" He said as firmly as he could. And then he turned around, with that there as a bang then another bang. Malcolm fell in front of me he was shot in the stomach. I screamed the boys ran.

The next thing I remember was sitting in a church my parents yelling at each other saying it was the other one's fault that Malcolm was now dead. They divorced that year.

End of flash back

"Annabeth." Percy said shaking my arm. His eyes were red it looked like he was crying. He was trying to hide it though.

"Percy I have a story that I think you should know. When I was little, my brother Malcolm was shot." I was already crying. I didn't continue the story. "Percy I don't want you to defend me. people get hurt when they protect me." It took me a good minute and a half to say that. I noticed something that had escaped me before his hand was broken.

"Percy what's with your hand."

"It's broken."

"Can I see it please?" He let me see his hand it was broken in several spots I wonder how he broke it in so many places and keep it so hidden. "Hey Percy what color are my eyes?"

"There gr—"with that I broke his hand back in place. "Annabeth that hurt."

Sorry. But someone had to do it." He looked at me and said "Thank you, though next time I let you hold my hand could you make it less painful."

I laughed and replied "what you think I'm some girl who can't hurt you?"

I'm a lot less hurt when I'm around you then when I'm away."

What do you mean?" He was shifting his weight on the balls of his feet.

"I was think of suicide before I meat you."

"What were you going to do jump off a bridge?"

"No I was going to drink Anti-freeze."

"Anti-freeze, Percy that the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"What's dumb about it? just because I'm not a wisegirl doesn't mean I can't find a way to kill myself. It kills dogs why can't it kill me?

"You're such a seaweed brain and you better stick around. Percy I don't want to wake up one morning and hear that my friend just killed himself. What's wrong?"

He was now seriously scaring me. I didn't actually believe him when he said he was thinking of committing suicide. "I don't know It just life. I think the world would be better off if I died."

"Why do you say that?"

"People get hurt when there around me."

"I dough that."

"Ya you know me for what one day and someone try's to rape you in the bathroom, my sister got killed, Talia gets bullied, Nico's sister is died, my mom is going to die soon, my dad drowned and I'm untouched."

"Stick it out Percy." he was on the verge of crying.

"Why?"

"Because it well get better."

"I guess you're right. Why do you want to commit suicide?" it looked like percy was use to people ignoring him. But it also looked like people like and trusted him with there darkest screats. And now I know why they trust him because he genially cared about what happened to you. So I'm going to tell him why I'm thinking of suicide.

"I get bullied, my dad hasn't talked to me in what 2 years so I can't even get advice, nobody likes me I'm not pretty and the only reason why I haven't killed my self is because my baby brothers would never forgive me and I don't want to disappoint them." I took a deep breath after say all that. It felt great to say it out loud. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to me."

He smiled and said "Annabeth I've done a lot of listening but you're the first to hear my problems."

"Come on lets get you home."

"Hey Percy, don't commit suicide no matter how bad it gets and I'll always be there to hear you out. Even if we no longer talk you can call me anytime."

"Only if you do the same deal."

"Why is it always a deal with you?"

"Because people break promises but not deals."

"This is a promises to yourself and to me not a deal. Ok?"

"Ok promises." he looked happy.

**A/N does any like the story and is it even worth doing? BTW sorry about the sloooooooooow update**


End file.
